The most prevalent fault in golfers is the slice swing wherein the golf club head connects with the ball in a manner that the toe of the club head is behind the base of the head so that the ball is not hit squarely but by the face of the golf club in a plane angled to the right, thus causing the ball to spin and veer off to the right. There are several aspects to a good golf swing. The release is that aspect of the swing which relates to the hitting area and part of the release motion is the release crossover where both forearms rotate causing the right palm to be almost facing the ground at a point halfway into the through swing or follow through. It is preferable to allow the arms to swing extended until reaching the reset position which is approximately waist high on the through swing and, at that point, the hands start to reset or rehinge to the follow through position. This reset does not occur in the slice swing because the left arm collapses instead of rotating and the right hand goes through palm up instead of palm down. A high follow through is desirable and keeps the swing on plane longer, carrying the hands to a high finish.
In an attempt to correct the slice swing, it has been proposed to attach a small flat airfoil to the shaft of a golf club, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,378. While this training device has been somewhat satisfactory for its intended purpose, the training attachment of the present invention is an improvement thereon.